The comet prophecy (book 1, colors)
Welcome message Welcome to Sanctuary Academy! Here you will meet other dragons, go to interesting classes, join after school programs, attend parties, and much more! Happy learning! Winglets You are put into 5 Winglets with 8 other dragons, and a dorm with 3 other dragons! Diamond Winglet IceWing: Iceburg SeaWing: Barren NightWing: Legend RainWing: Newt SandWing: Hiss MudWing: Pine SkyWing: Hawk Pantala Dragon: Coral Winglet IceWing: Polar SeaWing: NightWing: Princess Secretmaker RainWing: Mango SandWing: Sandy MudWing: Earth SkyWing: Razzlle Pantala Dragon: Anthisese Ruby Winglet IceWing: Shimmer SeaWing: Zicron NightWing: Noble RainWing: SandWwing: MudWing: Earth SkyWing: Red Pantala Dragon: Coal Winglet IceWing: North SeaWing: NightWing: Coldgaze RainWing: SandWing: Golden MudWing: SkyWing: Pantala Dragon: Bark Flower Winglet IceWing: SeaWing: Dolphin NightWing: RainWing: Tropical SandWing: MudWing: Swamp SkyWing: Pantala Dragon: Spider Prologue Hummingbird huffed as she watched her eggs. I wonder witch egg will hatch first.... She thought, staring at her one egg. It cracked a bit. Oh, it's hatching. It has to be a girl. Or a boy, meh I don't care. I will love it anyway. She thought, watching the egg. It cracked some more and there it was. A newborn dragonet. "Awww, you're beautiful!" Hummingbird cried, picking up her dragonet. "I am going to call you Newt!" Wait... somthing is.... off about her.... She thought, looking at her daughter. Hummingbird her talon in front of her face, she did not even flinch a bit. A blind one..... I will love her still, and care for her as much as I would to a normal dragon. She thought, looking at her. Crack, crack! Went a sound coming from another egg. "Newt, look you're siblings are hatching!" Hummingbird cried, setting down Newt near the hatching egg. More cracks formed on the egg. Ahhhh yes, such a pretty dragonet, I shall call you......Mango! She thought, brushing off the bits off egg sell from him. Chapter 1 "Mom, will I be ok? I mean, without you to guide me?" Newt said, with worry in her tone. A calm, friendly voice began to speak, "It will be alright, dear. I will try and visit as soon as I can!" Her mother said. She felt something touch her. "Come on Newt, I'll help you get to the entrance," Said Mango, she put her talon over his shoulder and he guided her over to the entrance. Soon a very loud, cheerful voice spoke. "Ahhhh, Mango and Newt! I am Queen Darkside, your headmistress. Mango, your dorm is in hall four, room six on the left, and for Newt, hall three, dorm one, on the right. Happy learning!" She said. Queen Darkside of the NightWings! I wonder why she is teaching school..... She has two dragonets though, maybe they will go to this school. She thought, walking with her brother to their dorms. "Here it is, your dorm," Said Mango, guiding her inside. The floor was grassy and it smelled like fresh fruit. She heard a mellow, calm voice speak. "Hey, I'm Legend, your Clawmate." He said, he smelled like moss and leaves which were two of Newt's favorite smells. "Mind if I touch you? I'm....well blind...." She said, lowering her tone once she said the word "blind," which she did not like saying at all. "Oh uh, go on ahead." He said in a friendly tone. He felt like fresh moss beds. "Want to go check out the place?" He asked in a friendly and soft tone. "Sure." She replied, reaching out a talon. "I'm Newt, by the way." She added. chapter 2 Newt was following legend by the sound of his talons scraping on the platform floor. There was sounds of dragonets' laughter coming from what probably was the hunting cave. "Watch your step, Newt!" Called out Legend. "Here, let me help you." He added, taking one of Newt's talons. He guided her down a step and then there was grass and the scent of flowers and fruit trees. A happy voice began to speak, "Legend! There you are! I thought you would come here sooner or later!" A sound of water filled her ears. "Secret! This is my clawmate, Newt, Newt this is Secretmaker, but call her Secret." Legend said in a happy tone. "Nice to meet you Newt! I never met a RainWing before, but now I know how gorgeous they are!" Secretmaker said in a very excited tone. "Nice to meet you too." Wispered newt, being overwhelmed by her excitement. "Your garden is gorgeous!" Cried legend. "I know, I mother wanted me to make it as a special place for any students!" Replied Secret. "I am guessing you two are brother and sister." Said newt in a quiet voice. "Yes!" Said Legend and secret together. "Anyway, you two should be checking out more of the plqce, on with it!" Said Secret, continuing watering the plants. "Bye secret, see you later!" Said legend, helping newt up the step. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)